Welcome to my reality
by Iamdatboi43
Summary: Gavin, a sarcastic, adrenaline loving, 17 year old has his life turned upside down when Monika escapes from DDLC and into his world of chaos. How will he cope with having Monika in his life? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm redoing this story because the last version wasn't my best work. Monika is 17 in this one and DDLC belongs to Team Salvato.**

I was cruising down the street on my skateboard, the ice-cold wind blowing in my face. Avoiding all the slush puddles and dodging the iced over parts of the road, I finally made it home for the weekend. Its 5pm, normally I get home around 4 because I get lots of detentions. So, I'm lazy, well that's an exaggeration, I'm only lazy when it comes to homework. I'm never going to need algebra in my life so why should I practice it? Today I got a two-hour detention because I talked back to the teacher and forgot my homework as per usual. I took my keys from my coat pocket and unlocked my door.

"I'm home!" I chimed. No response as usual.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Gavin Hampton. I'm just your average seventeen-year-old teenager, nothing special, apart from the fact that I don't have any parents, nothing special though. My Fridays usually go like this, I get home, I eat, I play video games, practice trampoline tricks, eat again then sleep, normal right? I was about to start eating when my door burst open.

"Wassup hoe!" A blonde-haired boy said while storming into my house.

"Ayo, sup Ethan?" I said while giving him a fist bump

So, Ethan is best friend along with my other friend Tanner. He's like me and Johnny Knoxville in one. He's way crazier than me and does stupid stuff just to get attention from others, especially girls.

"How was the two-hour then?" He said while taking his ps4 controller out of his bag.

"It was shit, obviously. I walked out ten minutes early because the dentition monitor is pretty much blind." I said somewhat sarcastically

"Yeah, once I had an all-day one, I didn't even show up and she didn't even notice." Ethan said with a smirk.

Our conversation went on for a while longer and then we got bored then we decided to take turns playing Fortnite. We must've lost track of time because by the time we stopped, it was nine o' clock.

Ethan went home and left me to my own devices. I looked for some more games to play but had played all but one. I hadn't finished this game yet, but I was almost there. I turned on my MacBook and loaded up Doki Doki Literature Club. I had almost completed the true ending. This game had intrigued me by the fact that everyone was talking about it in school. What surprised me the most was the fact that there was a warning for those who were under 13 or easily disturbed.

I pressed continue and proceeded from where I left off, in act four. Sayori had gained sentience after Monika deleted her character file. I was heartbroken by this, Monika was the best girl after all and the fact she didn't get her own route just disappointed me even more. It didn't take me long before I reached the credit with 'Your Reality' playing in the background.

"Damn, I really wish Monika got her own route, I can relate with that girl."

I could really sympathise with Monika, I know what it's like being the only one in the world. Well, not exactly being the only one but I know that feeling too well, I mean *COUGH* no parents *COUGH*. I finished around ten but at that point, my eyes could just shut down at that point. The only conclusion to this was to jump into bed, I took my shirt off and drifted to sleep.

I woke up, but not in my house, in a place that was black and white. Kind of like CRT TV static. There was also static sound flooding into my eardrums, almost destroying them. I knew that I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't move, it was like my body was glued together.

"OH, FUCK THIS!" I said aloud. "Whole lotta gang shit!" I shouted, still struggling to move.

A white tile appeared in front of me, it looked like a speech box from my computer or a pop-up ad of sorts. I struggled to move but I had successfully got my left arm free of whatever was holding my bobby back the tile now had three dots on it, symbolising that something was loading. It read out,

{INITIATE. CHR File?}

The answers yes and no appeared as well.

 _Oh whatever, just make the noise stop, I'm going insane!_

I had the balls to press yes, at that point I was going insane. The static stopped. Then the room started to glow with white light and a horrifying screeching sound replaced the old static.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Then I woke up. I jumped out of bed, startled by what just happened. I felt my body all over.

"Oh, thank god, it was just a dream." I whispered

Something felt off though, out of place. That dream couldn't be a one off, could it? I don't even dream half the time, I'm an insomniac. I was already awake enough, so I put my shirt on, grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I looked over the railing of this elevated platform I have going downstairs to see a figure sitting on my couch watching TV.

 _No, no, no, this can't be was a dream wasn't it, right?_

I climbed over the railing, clung by one hand and jumped down silently. I was about to confront the figure, but my phones notification bell went off.

The figure turned around and looked at me up and down. They had their hair in a ponytail with a white bow in their hair.

 _This can't be no, no way._

"Hi!" The figure said cheerfully.

It was Monika.

My legs turned to jelly, I fell on the carpet due to the shock.

I woke up with green orbs staring into my soul. The thought had come to me that it was Monika, she was real. She stepped back as I kicked up and backflipped towards the kitchen counter.

"Stay the FUCK away from me!" I shouted

My mind was on red alert. She took a step closer.

"I'm not here to hurt you Gavin." She said calmly.

I was scared out of my wits, so I jumped back towards my kitchen. She took another step towards me.

"Seriously I'm warning you!" I shouted.

"Please, calm down."

She took a few more steps closer and put her hands on my shoulders.

 _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

She pulled me into a tight embrace. I was confused but it felt good, I hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. I didn't know what was going on, so I just stood there, not doing anything. She stopped the hug and I took a step back.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get out of that game? And am I on crack?" I asked

"Well, I'm Monika, I don't exactly know why I'm here. My body started glitching out and I ended up here in your house, and I don't know if you do drugs or not."

 _The dream, of course!_

"Before I woke up, I had this dream where I was in this static place and then a message saying initiate .chr file popped up on the screen. I pressed it because there was a load of static noise getting on my nerves and now were here."

So that character file in your dream must have been mine from the game and you somehow you made me come into your reality.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening." I said while sitting down on my couch and putting my head in my hands.

I peered at the clock over in the kitchen, it read 2:37 AM. I know I have insomnia but, this is just not right. People should be sleeping at this time but there is an exception when a girl appears in your house.

"So, I know you're excited to see me but I'm really tired, I'm going to hit the hay." I asked while breaking the hug. "You can take the spare bed if you want and there's a wardrobe there, you can get some clothes to sleep in because I assume you don't want hat uniform anymore. I can have the couch I don't mind."

"Well, I was thinking that we could sleep together." She said

I almost threw up with that statement. I was also shocked that Monika wants to sleep with of all people, me.

"Hahahaha! No." I said

"Yep, it's fitting because you are my boyfriend!" She said cheerfully

Now I could throw up my guts. "H-E-L-L NO! You literally just appeared in my house with no explanation and now you think I'm your boyfriend! Hell naw."

"Please?" She said

"No. You can have the spare bed, and I'll have mine, goodnight!" I said, walking up the stairs

"Fine, goodnight then." Monika said, her tone turning into a sadder one.

"I gotta check those sleeping pills, Jesus Christ." I said under my breath

I turned off the light, walked upstairs and went to sleep.

I woke up, a small beam of sunlight creeping through my window and the neighbour's dog barking as usual. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Jeez, I hope Tanners' home, he wasn't at school on Friday." I said aloud

I quickly tried to jump out of bed, but I tripped, flipped and landed on my back.

"Owwww, fuck!" I said while clutching my back "For carpet, the floor is pretty hard

I got up off the floor and walked downstairs. I went to the fridge and took out one of the few Belgian waffles I bought once. I heated that up and put some syrup on it. Hey, it's not Canada without syrup, am I right? Monika slowly trudged down the stairs the moment I finished my waffle.

"Oh, hey Monika." I said

"Hi…" She said groggily

"Oh, I guess you're not a morning person huh?" I replied

"Nope."

"On a good note, I have breakfast, waffles with syrup." I said while searching my almost empty fridge.

I heated another waffle for thirty seconds, put some syrup on it, got a knife and fork, and put it in front of Monika.

"Bon appetite." I said.

Gotta show some hospitality, right?

"Thanks." Monika said with a little bit more life in her voice

I sat down at the couch and turned on the TV, I only really watch cartoons because it's the only good thing on TV these days. Yes, I'm seventeen. and still watch cartoons don't judge me. Maybe half an hour passed, and I looked over to see Monika asleep at the table with her head in her arms. I had an idea, so I ran upstairs, got my MacBook and came downstairs.

"Monika?" I said before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" She replied

"I have a job for you, I know you don't want to be wearing my clothes all the time, so I want you to pick out some of what you want."  
"Okay." She said while perking up. "Do it on here because I don't want people recognising you outside and that's the last thing I need.

"But your budget is two-hundred-dollars."

"Well, I'll find something." She replied

"Cool, I might be going out later, so I'll just check what it's like outside." I said

I opened the door to reveal a white wall blocking me from seeing the outside.

 _Oh Shit_

 **A/N: WOOOO! There's the first chapter out. I had a blast writing this, so I hope you people enjoy it. I know this is better than my last fic, so feedback would be appreciated. I'll see you in the next one! Datboi out!**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: No, I'm not dead, neither is this story. The thing is that I have been playing way too many video games, I was caught up in Pokémon, then Smash Bros Ultimate came out and then that took up lots of my time. Also, the last chapter had some typos that I have been trying to fix but Anyways, I'm back and will be trying to update this story as much as I can so enjoy this part!**

Well this is good, I'm snowed in with a girl that came out of my computer. Nice.

"We're snowed in." I called back.

"Does that mean we can't get out?" Monika asked, a bit more awake than before.

"No, it means that I gotta go out there and shovel it out with no tools because there all in the basement."

"Well good luck. Also, thanks for the clothes babe!" She said with a smile

Only now the reality of this situation had come to me. A girl magically came out of a game and now she thinks that I'm her boyfriend. And this would become pure stress for me, so I turned around and said something about it.

"Don't call me that." I said, growing into a more serious expression.

"Why? We are a couple, it should be alright." She explained

"No, we aren't. You don't understand, you appeared in my house last night without any reasons as to why and now apparently, we're a couple, it's just bullshit."

"But I though you said you could sympathise with me, you wanted me to get my own route, you liked me." Monika said, also getting somewhat angry

"That's because it's a video game, a fucking video game. And to top it all off you are a character from a video game, you shouldn't be here!"

Her emerald green eyes started to well up with tears. "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll find a way to go." She said while taking my laptop and walking upstairs.

Now, did I feel bad? Well… no. I've made lots of people cry in the past, how is this any different? Besides, if she is just a game character, maybe she could find another person to go to, through the game so it should be fine. And I'm not known to have a short fuse, but my emotions are all wack right now, put yourself in my shoes, you wouldn't know whether to feel happy or angry and confused. Me, I'm just stressed enough from school and just everything in general, this is the last thing I need.

I walked upstairs and went to my bedroom, hearing sobbing from the other room. I just continued with my day. Taking the first hoodie I could find and a pair of sneakers from my closet then walked to my window. Forcing it to open because of the frozen hinges, I jumped out onto the snow which reached around the height of my door. Now, do I have any care for my own personal safety? Well, no, not really, I'm used to doing this all the time considering this is Canada and it's November. I got down onto the concrete and started digging to my front door. Only until now I had realised that I had forgotten gloves, the essential items for digging out snow without a shovel. I was already outside now and had no way of getting back into my house without digging through the snow because my window was too high up. I didn't have gloves, so I kept clawing at the snow until I heard a voice behind me.

"Need some help Gavin?" A familiar voice called out to me.

Thankfully it wasn't one of my friends or we would be going inside after digging the snow and that would be a whole other situation, but it was my neighbour Bill. Bill is sixty-five years old, I think…. He lives next door to me with his wife Maureen. Fun fact, when I was in junior high, he used to help me with homework because I live alone and had nobody to help anyways. The thing now is that I just don't do the homework, there is honestly no point to it besides wasting your time.

"Hey Bill!" I said walking up to him

"Do ya want a shovel?" He asked

"Yeah that would be good thanks Bill" I said back with my teeth slightly chattering.

Bill handed me a shovel and walked back to shovelling his yard while I walked back to mine. With the shovel that Bill gave me I got my yard shovelled way faster than using my hands. I finished in almost record time and gave the shovel back to bill. I gladly walked back inside my house and kicked my shoes off. Checking my phone and the time only read twelve thirty-seven which meant that there was lots of time to do stuff. I really had nothing to do because the Ps4 gets boring after a while and my pool and trampoline has been frozen over. Yes, I have both of those things, I can't exactly remember what happened but a person from the government of Toronto spoke with somebody and now Toronto pretty much pays for my house and me until I can get a stable job. After thinking, I just figured I should grab Ethan and go to Tanner's house to play games or something. Even if I was going out, I had to let Monika, so I slowly walked to the spare room and leaned against the door.

"I'm going out, there's food in the fridge and in the cupboard if you want anything, try and find something to entertain yourself with."

No response. But I could hear breathing, so I knew she was there.

"Ok then. Later." I said, walking away from the door

Stepping into my shoes and grabbing my headphones and phone, I walked out of the door. Also, I took my skateboard from my yard and went on my way. Ethan's house is about a 5-minute ride away, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Possibly, the only thing that could stop me is the snow and possibly the icy roads, the snow wasn't too much of a problem because the ploughs had already been through the streets. I had made it to Ethan's house and rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds passed, and a petite woman came to the door, she had short black hair and glasses, it was Ethan's mom.

"Oh, hello Gavin, how are you?" She spoke in her best English possible

"I'm good Mrs. Lopez, is Ethan there?"

"Yes, Ethan's here, let me go get him." She said while walking to her stairwell. "Ethan! ¡Gavin está en la puerta!" Mrs. Lopez shouted down to Ethan.

Ethan came up the stairs looking slightly annoyed.

"Muy bien mamá, no tienes que gritar. También asegúrate de que Marco y Nina no vayan a mi habitación." Ethan said

Did I mention he was Spanish? Or more like Spanish/Canadian, I don't even know anymore.

"Hey man, what's up?" He said in English

"Do ya wanna go bug Tanner for a bit?" I asked

"Yeah sure, why not."

 _Monika_

I sat there, left with my own thoughts, thinking about how I messed up. I'm stuck here with a boy who hates me. Hell, I can't even talk to anyone about this, I don't even know what it's like outside. I'm not sure if he's mad at me directly anyways, he could already be stressed or going through something. He looks to be around my age, I don't even know if his parents are around, this house is clean enough to make me think that they are. I should probably ask him that… No, what if he doesn't have parents, that would cause a load of problems. I decided to leave get up and explore this house, it's one of the only things I could do in this situation. I looked around the upstairs of the house, starting with Gavin's room. It had a twin-size bed, a television mounted on the wall and various posters around the room.

I'm not sure if he is a messy person well, at least his room is untidy. I went downstairs and looked around, his living room and kitchen were mostly bland. His living room had a pile of game cases in the corner and a bin quite a few bowls and cups scattered around. The kitchen only had the essentials in it. Oven, dishwasher, sink, fridge, microwave and some chairs along with a small table which could fit around four people. A noticeable item on the countertop was a picture of a black boy holding the camera and in the background was Gavin and two other boys standing next to each other. They were all in white shirts and ties, well one of them was wearing a tie. They all seemed to be at a party of sorts. I stopped thinking about the picture and sat on the couch, across from it the TV was conveniently on. I took the remote and scrolled through the channels until I came across the documentary section. One that caught my eye was one called 'Blue Planet', it was about animals that either live in or near the ocean and how they live. I began watching, I had already had basic knowledge about animals, but this just extended it. The documentary finished around half an hour later as I had started watching. It made me appreciate how beautiful the ocean and seaside are. I must ask Gavin if he would take me out there if our relationship gets any better.

 _Gavin_

Me and Ethan got in his car and set off for Tanner's place. It's around a ten-minute drive in a car because he lives in the next town over from ours. Midway through the drive, I put my feet up on the dash.

"Pies abajo twat" Ethan cussed

"Ok, ok, Jesus Christ." I said

"Hey, its a new car, don't mes it up." Ethan scolded

We pulled up to Tanner's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tanner's shout could be Heard from inside.

Me and Ethan walked in and saw Tanner leaning forward into a (from what could be seen, a very competitive Super smash Bros game. Tanner is 17 like us and has brown hair, he isn't as involved in things as me and Ethan but he's still cool to hango out with.

"Sup nerd." I said

"How am i the nerd again? You told me that you wanted a Nintendo switch as well." Tanner told us " You also play smash bros melee, so i think we're equal here."

"Fair enough." I replied in defeat.

After that, we just hung out for a while, playing various games as it was one of the only things we could do. We did order a pizza though, I was lucky enough to snatch the leftovers to take home. Nine o' clock when Ethan had received a text from his mom that he had to pick up some groceries and him being my only ride home that meant I had to go with him. But, my fridge is almost empty so i had to get thing as well We had got to Walmart and got what we needed which included milk and cereal for me, but Ethan had a shitload of stuff to get so i had to help him get it inside when we got to his house. Eventually, I made it home and as son as i opened the door, i came face to face with my biggest obstacle of the day, Monika. The person who I had shouted at just a few hours earlier, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey, I honestly forgot you were here." I said

"Gee, thanks." She said, getting up from the couch and walking to the stairs "I'll be upstairs, I assume you don't want me here."

"Monika, I'm sorry, okay?" I said, walking after her.

The stairs would be no use, so I jumped on my couch and leaped from it onto the elevated hallway. I climbed over the railing to come face to face with her.

"Can't you just forgive me?" I asked

"I don't think I can, I somehow come here, looking for a new home and all I get is to be shouted at. I want a second chance at life, a good one." She replied.

But this just made me rethink my decisions. Maybe, I should have felt at least a little bit bad earlier. Maybe.

"Monika, I'm seventeen and I live alone, you must imagine how that goes. How do you think I'm not supposed to be stressed when something like this happens? Heck, you should see my grades in school if you want proof and not to mention that I'm an insomniac, and that sends all my shit down the drain." I said calmly "Even if you do feel uncomfortable here, there's not much I can do because I don't know anybody who would accept anyone in their house. So, if you don't wanna forgive me then that's fine.

I think I left her speechless after that… well speech, unloading all my problems onto her. It makes me depressed just thinking about all the shit I have to go through She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my chest. I could hear her start choking out words and I assumed that she started crying for the second time today

"I… I'm sorry, I just wanted a home, a real home and maybe somebody that would care for me o... or even love me." She said, crying on my shoulder.

I just stood there, hands in my pants pocket as a girl cries on my shoulder. It was awkward to say the least, never had this happened to me before, so I had no idea what to do. I mean, I have had a couple girlfriends in the past before but nothing like this. I kinda had to break the ice.

"So, are we gonna stand here or can I go get some food, I got ice cream over there probably melting." I said

"Okay, also do you have any vegetarian food, I haven't eaten since this morning." Monika asked, wiping away her tears and breaking the hug.

 _Vegetarian? NANI?_

Now getting food is going to be a lot more difficult.

"Maybe, I had no idea you were vegetarian." I said, climbing down the hallway

I took the bag and took out the leftover pepperoni pizza. I showed it to Monika.

"I have some pizza that you could probably take the pepperoni off of, I already ate anyways." I explained

"I was thinking more of a meal, but this will do. I assume you don't have any ingredients." Monika said.

"Jeez, I haven't cooked in a long time, so the stuff I have isn't the best to eat unless you want to be sick"

I took the pepperoni off the pizza and heated it up for Monika. We both sat down at my small table and just talked for most of the time. She asked lots of questions about where we are and things about me. Most of it, I would tell, but that's a story for another day. We must have been talking for ages because it had already hit ten PM and I felt like dog crap, I had barely slept last night so I may as well catch up on some Z's. Getting to my feet, I walked over to a drawer and pulled out a capsule of pills. No, I'm not on drugs, they are sleeping pills, not harmful drugs. I have insomnia, remember that.

"What are those? Are you sick?" Monika asked liked the concerning person she is.

"Sleeping pills, I have insomnia, remember?" I replied, pointing to the small bags under my eyes. "I also take caffeine pills, they help when I feel tired during the day."

"Have you tried drinking coffee?" Monika said, probably trying to make me stop taking pills

"Yep, it doesn't have the same effect though. And besides, the pills aren't harmful, I do check them before I buy them." I explained "Also, I appreciate the concern but, you don't have to worry about my problems. I can fix them one way or another. You also have your own problems, don't you?" I asked.

The room went silent.

"Too personal? Geez, I'm sorry, I forgot about that.

By that, I meant the game, but you probably already knew that.

"No, no, it's all water under the bridge now, I don't mind, much. It would be better if you don't bring that up again." She said, wiping away a single tear from her cheek."

"Anyways, it was fun chatting with you, but I'm going to bed before I pass out on the floor. G'night!" I said, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Gavin, wait." Monika said

I turned around and before I knew it, she had got up and planted her lips on mine. The kiss lasted a solid ten seconds and Monika pulled away.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, somewhat confused. "I'm just going to go to sleep now."

I walked up the stairs and got to the elevated hallway and Monika called out to me.

"I love you Gavin." She said, giving me a small smile

"I know." I said, hinting at a Star Wars reference if she even knew what Star Wars was.

I went to bed that night thinking about what life had in store for me.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Nah I'm just kidding, I enjoy writing these chapters, see y'all in the next one!**


End file.
